Anthology of Terror
Anthology of Terror is the 7th episode of the first season of The All New Fairly OddParents!. Rating - TV-PG Plot Ivan and Timmy's friends are invited to Timmy's house on Halloween, and they all tell ghost stories to each other. Cast * Tara Strong as Timmy/Poof * Kath Soucie as Ivan * Daran Norris as Cosmo/Mr. Turner * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda/Mrs. Turner * Dante Basco as Astronov * Mae Whitman as Neptunia * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker * Grey Griffin as Tootie/VER/Vicky * Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Dionne Quan as Trixie * Dee Bradley Baker as Sid Smeckledorf * Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red * Kevin Hamilton McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple Synopsis Prologue It's Halloween in Dimmsdale. Ivan, Chester, A.J. and Tootie come over to the Turner house to trick-or-treat. Timmy's parents give them candy and Timmy invites them over for a party, and they tell scary stories. Tootie begins telling her own story titled "Invader Trixie". Invader Trixie In a parody of Invader Zim, Trixie Tang is a female Irkin soldier, who was a reason for the failure of Operation: Impending Doom. The Almighty Tallest give her the task of infiltrating Earth to find it's weaknesses and observe the customs of the doomed planet for the impending alien invasion by ingeniusly disguising herself as a beautiful human girl. Together with her faithful SIR Unit companion, VER (who's later disguised as a human girl named Veronica), Trixie must face the Earth's perils to undermine the planet's defenses. One of the failing students in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner, falls in love with Trixie's human form, completely unaware that she's an alien. However, Timmy's other crush and school's laughing stock, Tootie, is very suspicious, and suspects that Trixie and Veronica are aliens. The next day, Tootie gets in a fight with Trixie, in front of the entire class. VER tries to fight, but Tootie reveals her true, robotic form, thanks to a zipper in the back of her human costume. Soon after, Tootie defeats Trixie by hacking into the spaceship, causing it to crash into the playground, fatally wounding her, and exposes Trixie's real alien identity to everyone when she tried to escape. Timmy admonishes everyone for their part in the tragedy, while Trixie laments that she was unable to fulfill her dream of taking over the world and being the girl that Timmy always wanted before dying. Timmy then confesses to the school facility and reveals the awful truth: he's an alien too, and his fairy godparents were actually SIR units this entire time. Timmy, along with VER and his trusty SIR units, avenges Trixie's death by conquering Dimmsdale, and soon, the world, deeming Operation: Impending Doom 2 to be a success. Interlude 1 When Tootie finishes her story, everyone liked it, except for Timmy, who accuses Tootie of making up the story out of jealousy towards Trixie Tang, although he did like the twist ending, even if it came completely out of nowhere. TBA Interlude 2 When A.J. finishes telling his story, Ivan, being a fan of a certain TV show focusing on riffing old movies, tells his own story titled "Halloween Horror Theater 3000". Halloween Horror Theater 3000 Epilogue Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Episodes